The Long-er Haloween
by The-Story-Man1
Summary: from a challenge made by Daz95. In this world Jason Todd became red hood and is fighting baddies in Venezuela. However in this multiverse, an different Arkham knight has arrived in Gotham with a one job, kill batman whatever means necessary. Will He/she survive or will fail?
1. Chapter 1

Whats going on my bros and gals. I know I'm working on a Star Wars story, but I wanted to post other stories as well so yea. Also I'm sick so sue me. Shoutout to Daz95 for making the challenge and I will see through it to the end. Enjoy and wish me luck on my health and sanity in school.

Just remember all oc are mine. Everything else is owned by their respected companies.

* * *

Columbia, South America  
Location: Classified  
June 23,2015

* * *

"Christina seems highly trained that not even to fastest and smartest of our warriors and soldiers can't compete with her." "But she's not ready for Him."

Two men were walking through the corridors of the base as they discussed the mission they were about to give her. They stopped for a moment to talk.

"Look, the world of where our main base is stationed are getting ready to attack. If he gets past and stop us at the same time when protocol 33 is initiated, and that's with a few walkers and men, we won't get close to taking this world. We can't just wait for him to die from a disease or old age. He needs to go now." "I know, I know. It's just- ugh. She's our secret weapon and my niece. I feel like she is still not ready though." "This would beg to differ."

The two men went into the door to a training room where a masked figure was fighting a bunch of L. of old jedi masters. Thought each one can use something similar to the 'force' and have the same moves as the real ones, they were being destroyed easily. As the padawan Tano one came at her with two cutters(since cyber crystals are hard to find these days), the masked figure ducked and grabbed his/her arm, twisting it and kicking its leg. She/he grabbed the cutters and put them through its head.

The simulation ended when the bot fell. IQ bots came with smiling faces, cleaning up the mess the figure made. The figure took off the mask revealing a women with short white hair and brown eyes. She looked over to the two men.

"Commander Feltzer, Uncle Zent."

The Commander looked at her with a pleased grin on his face.

"Impressive display miss Mist. The last time someone tried to this many Jedi L. , we have to replace their limbs, and you don't look like you have a single scratch on ya. Truly amazing, doncha think lieutenant?" "Y-yes, astounding." "But I think it's time to give you your first mission."

He handed her a suitcase which she placed on the floor and opened it. In it was a hologram of a prototype suit with kevlar and some substance related to uru(but way weaker). It had color changing projections within the suit, a helmet that can have another over it, and a symbol that shares a close resemblance to Arkham.

"I'm guessing I'm going north to New Jersey. So what city? Keystone? Metropolis?" "Gotham actually. You're gonna find and eliminate the Batman."

Even though she looked bored, she was quite shocked. She looked at the projection again with a smile and asked, "Can the 2nd helmet have big ears?"

* * *

Gotham city, New Jersey  
Location:Celebration costumes store (abandoned), Founders island  
July 2, 2016

* * *

Jerry never liked guard duty one bit, especially if it's outside the hideout. While the boss gets to stay indoors or the guys inside get to play poker inside with air conditioning, he has to stay outside in the rain, with the gun ready to look for anything out of the ordinary. Well, anything out of the ordinary that would either kill you or break your bones.

He knew Gotham was at somewhat peace ever since Arkham City shut down and Jokers death. But when the boss said he had a plan, he just had to come along for the ride.

The entire time his friends got bored with guard duty and started to play Heads Up! The theme this time was animals. It was his turn and he was ready.

"Alright Jerry, the animal is what gets the beat down on us every night." "Ummm… oh! Is it a cat?" "No but it dates a.." "A big cat?" "You know just skip it." He wasn't gonna give up now, never. "Wait I got it. It's a dog!" The rest of the guys looked with weird glances seeing disappointment in him.

 _"_ _It's a bat, idiot!"_

The men turned to see a figure land in front of them. The figure had a blue helmet with pointy ears and white strips for his eyes. The armor looked like something out of a war movie from the future. And the symbol looked like Arkham's. The figure stood up and said, _"I would like to have a word with your boss please."_ "Well sorry sir or mam…. whoever you are, but if you don't show us a face, no dice."

The rest just looked at her(or him to them). Jerry didn't know what to do. But out of nowhere, this guy pulled a pistol in Walter's mouth and fired in an instant. After the shot, everyone backed up and was either mad or shocked. The figure then pulled away the gun and pulled out a Bowie knife. _"Now are you gonna let me in, or am I gonna have to do it myself?"_

Then they all started charging at him. It was the last thing Jerry ever thought.

* * *

Fear was the pillars of humanity. It's what keeps the world turning. Peace, war, violence, kindness can be created by fear itself. You cannot run or hide from it no matter what. But is how the victim reacts to fear is the most interesting part of it all. That's what Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow, studies. Buts it not why he's making more toxin, it's for revenge.

During Joker's asylum mayhem, instead of scaring Batman, he was grabbed by Killer Croc and dragged down into the sewers. Batman left him to die and he had to endure the death. His mask became his face and everyone believed he had died. He will get his revenge by making vulnerable, broken, afraid, and he will show it to the world. But he needs more time before halloween to get ready for his plan to go into full effect.

He was trying to work on his toxin when gunfire and punching was heard on the other side of the door. He scurried and searched for the gun, but was cut off when one of his men slammed into the (now open) door. "I wanted a pony with sparkles...uh." His body fell to ground with a knife in his back and a dark figure behind him.

For a moment, it looked like Batman found him, but the figure stepped closer with another getup and a pistol in hand. _"You should invest in better guards Crane."_ "And you should invest in better manners. Who are you? Some pretender to the cowl I suppose?" _"Call me the Arkham Knight."_ "Ah, another child of the asylum set free. Tell me, what tortured soul hides behind that mask."

He went up to her and tried to inject the toxin, but the Arkham Knight caught his arm in time. _"It doesn't matter who I am. I'm here because we want the same thing. Batman dead."_ He was then released from the Knight's grip and wondered who this man is, if he is even is a man. "To be fair you did do a number of my men, but Batman is a different proposition. One for which I am fully prepared."

The Knight laughed before turning serious slowly. _"You really think you can still do this? I just killed 20 of you're men with 16 bullets in a weak suppressed pistol and a knife, which to me is pretty weak, weak enough to be taken out easy by the Bat. I can replace them with an army, trained in his methods."_ Crane then looked at the Knight with a questionable look and asked, "Trained by who?" _"Me."_ "And what do you know of the Batman?" _"His fears."_

Scarecrow knew this could be true or not, but with this army, he could be able to pull an even bigger plan than ever. "Very well. You have my attention Arkham Knight. But how much will this cost?"

The Knight then threw a board on the floor with paper on it. He got out his glasses and looked at the agreement thoroughly. When he got to the price, his eyes widened.

* * *

One week later

* * *

"THREE MILLION?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Cobblepot was enraged with this so-called Arkham Knight. 'Who does this bloke think he is? Charge us three million bucks? We aren't made of money, thought that would be a wonderful thing, wouldn't it?'

Some of Gotham's greatest rogues were summoned to celebration costumes by Scarecrow for some reason. The group consisted of Two-Face, Penguin, Harley Quinn, and Black Mask. Now they know why they were there, pay money to a total stranger who says he can take out the bat. Like that'll work.

 _"_ _Be happy I paid one million already or you guys or none of you would ever pay up for this."_ "We wouldn't pay you a penny for this," said a very pissed Black Mask(maybe he is since he's surrounded by some of his old and business enemies). "Yea, since we don't even who ya even are, mista," said Harley Quinn.

 _"_ _Let me tell you guys something. Come on, sit around the fake campfire and listen up. How long do you all have to endorse the pain and suffering he has brought upon you for some time? How long till you go to the point of either insanity or suicide? He has been there since the beginning and has done too much to you. Intervening with business, never accepting fate, making you a puppet on strings… Killing your boyfriend and not inviting you to the funeral."_ At that moment, Harley looked like she was about to burst.

"You all have the same idea, kill the Batman, but you don't know how to do it though. I do. That money will get me the tools and resources for the job. All you need to do is pay up." "But if we're gonna pay… what are getting from the money?" Dent looked either relentless or questionable, whatever his second face is making. " _Tanks, drones, bombs, sentry's, and a highly trained military_." "You think you can bring tanks into Gotham?" Now Black Mask was getting into it. "If you haven't noticed, ever since 9/11 and the Toymaker's plastic army incident in Metropolis, the government is gonna shut down tank deliveries and activities if even one is in the streets." " _First of all, we'll make the tanks, the parts though will be delivered by….ways. And second, we need you guys to cover our activities and our work. We'll make a distraction for u guys to kill, rob, destroy, and so on. That's when we emerge. We take every alleyway, road, rooftop, and corner till he has nowhere to run or hide. And when he's in a the open, we shoot him down with everything we got. So...you in or out?"_

The rogues looked at each other in question. Can this guy do what they can never do? Can they trust him? Can he really kill the bat?

Black Mask then got up and said, "I don't want anarky in my city, but if this helps to get the bat to finally die, I'll pay up 500 grand." Harvey flipped his coin and said, "I'll do the same." Harley got up, "I'll do it, but the same price so I can save up for this cute outfit I'm making." Penguin looked with a glare and said, "I'll give you guns, pay a million for this, and I'll get my worst men out in the streets. Just tell us when we get to-."

"Your time will come," said Scarecrow as he walked into the room. "And you'll know it when you see it. So be ready at a moments notice." They then left, with both penguin and Quinn looking at them both.

As they all finally left, Scarecrow looked at the Knight and said, "We have 2.5 million. We need another 500 thousand dollars, but i'm pretty sure you know where to get them." " _I'll head to the old orphanage. It's time to get the know it all, so we can get it all."_ And with that the knight left, leaving Scarecrow to himself. He went over to a costume poster of Batman on a crate, and pulled it off. He stared at the Batman photo and said, "Soon dark knight, you will be unmade, depressed, regretful-" He then tore of the head on the poster and said, " **AFRAID!** "


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, how are ya? I know this was supposed to be updated for Batman day, but the trouble was my tests coming up, making a child's book for my class, and I've been playing the division 2 and Gang beasts on Xbox One. If you want to play with me, send me a letter in the website. Either way enjoy the new chapter.**

 **All properties are owned by DC comics and Warner bros, and others.**

* * *

Gotham City, New Jersey

Location: Rooftops of Miagani Island

July 3, 2016

0017 hours

" _And you're they will cooperate and not backstab each other? The last time we had a report from Gotham, these people were at each other's throat except both Penguin and Harley Quinn. Not to mention what went on in Arkham City."_

Christina, under the codename of Arkham knight, was jumping across the rooftops under the raining dark Gotham sky. She tried to avoid peepers outside windows, cameras and lights to avoid attention from people down below and in the buildings, which was somewhat easy since Gotham after dark is like walking in a hallway with a fading light bulb.

What she was trying to do however was not look at the artitecture or statues across the city. Sure they were there since the 1920s, which makes it part of the city's history, but they looked kinda eerie so it was best to look away. Not to mention the rumors that if one looks at the statues and gargoyles for too long, they can drive a man to insanity slowly. And judging how many psychopaths run amok in the city, she'd believe it.

She spoke in her new voice, which sounded both mechanized, young, monstrous, and manly, _"I am 90 percent sure that they won't. Besides, it'll last until Batman has his last breath, so for a while. And if it doesn't, I'll be paying them a visit to remind them where their place is."_

" _I assume everyone that we need for this is playing their parts?" "Yes, just need to get the Riddler and we're all set." "Alright just don't drive him away, he mostly tends to move away from others due to his...personality."_

As the comm link went offline, Christina arrived at the Pinkney orphanage where from her sources say Riddler has been hiding in. Doesn't seem at all homey, since there were cracks in the windows, bricks were on the floor, and the toys were creepily looking at her from the rocking chairs. The only thing that looked stable in the whole place was the lighthouse at the top of the building and the front door.

She knocked on the door but no answer. She then started banging it, but still there was no answer. 'Like hell Im staying out in the open.' She then kicked down the door, opening to the buildings interior. She started walking across the outdated hallway which was 'riddled' with green question marks on both sides of the wall. There were also tic tac toe and mathematical equations all with dead batman pictures on them. She knew she was in the right place.

She walked around the entire orphanage looking for vacancy, finding nothing but child pictures and green drawings on the walls and toys that looked like they haven't been played with for what seemed like years.

Suddenly a wizzing sound came from the infirmary. She steadily sneaked over to the doorway and looked over the doorway. There was a man in his mid-teen years with brown hair and a green Hawaiian shirt overlooking a robot with a green core coming from it. She looked around the room seeing blueprints and computers across the man. There were baby cradles filled with robots, each cradle holds a different part, from heads to legs.

"Let's see here… motivators functional, turonal comm online, visual contacts operational, now…. LET THERE BE LIGHT!" Nothing happened to the robot and the room fell silent for a second. "Aww c'mon you metal head. All you have to do is to freaking work, not lie down lifelessly like a deconstructed theme park restaurant robot. So how about you start working or its off to that child's pizza place on drowner Avenue!"

She decided to give him a 'cool' hello by back on the doorway. When she tried to, the door started to close. She rolled away from the doorway as it shut closed, alarming the man to grab his gun and aim it straight at her. Both locked eyes at each other. She got a clearer view of his face. He had brown eyes, brown hair, and scorch marks all over his face. He was sweating as well, shaking the gun in his hands, scared of who was in front of him. He shouted with a shaky voice, "If this was Jonathan's plan to let me into his so called 'plan,' tell him he can suck it!"

She looked at him asking, _"How did you know about Scarecrow's plan?"_ He then lowered his gun laughing. "Are you serious? I am Edward Nygma, the Riddler, Gotham's greatest mind of the generation, and Batman's better intellectual superior. Also Crane and I are good friends, so he calls me every now and then. Now may I ask, are this so called 'Arkham Knight he keeps talking about?" He raised his gun at what he believed was a man because of the voice, giving Christina a second to answer. _"If I wasn't, I'd be saying 'Im Batman' and I'd be hauling your ass over to the GCPD or wherever the hell their putting you guys in now."_

He started to calm down as he lowered his gun. He laid it down and turned to his robot. "Still, I'm not joining your little cabal of criminals, that's if you all haven't turned on each other already. Besides, I have my own genius masterplan, so I don't need any help, especially someone who dresses up as a Batman wantabe." He picked up his tools and got to work. She stood there furious and then, an idea came to mind. _"What if your master plan failed?"_

He stopped and slightly turned over to her. "Absurd." _"I know, unthinkable, unbelievable even, but he will, because he's focused. He's not worrying about anything at all, so your the center of attention and his fists. But when there's more than one thing or more that tugs him back and forth, and breaks his mind and weakens his body. That's when you will pounce and take your revenge. I know what happened to you in Arkham City, you were broken and humiliated, and so was everyone else. I bet no-one will care who kills the bat, as long as he's dead. But not you, you want him broken and unmade. You can take advantage of the chaos and claim what is rightfully yours. Or.. just go and have a fractured rib cage. Choice is yours."_

She started to leave, roping him in for a few second answer. He then shouted, "Info." She stopped and turned asking, _"Pardon?"_ He turned from his workbench and walked up to Christina, "If I go along with your petty little plan, I'm gonna need some information about you, starting on who you are and what you look like, so I'm gonna need a good look. If not the door is that way," he turned around as if he was trying to prove something. She sighed as she started the procedures of taking off the helmet. "I understand if someone like you is to scared to even show their face. It's not boldness, it just means their scared to even look in the mirror, ha." Once her helmet was off, the Riddler turned to her to see smug satisfaction, but that smug grin turned into shock, as if he's never seen a woman before.

He said, "You know I hypothesized you were a male." She chuckled a bit and said, "that's the idea, sir. Anything else?" He then took a picture with his phone, went to a terminal, and plugged the phone in. The screen above showed her picture and said, 'SEARCHING DATABASE FOR POSSIBLE PROFILE.' He turned back and said, "I got everything I need thank you, now if you excuse me, I have a phone call to make to a certain feline."

As she left, she called her uncle letting him know the mission was done. _"That's great, I'll let the commander know. Also before you go, I'd thought I'd tell you know I've been assigned to your sergeant for the following mission. Want me to tell him anything else?"_ She thought about it and said, "Get me a list of some of the best mercs this world has to offer, It's time for some job interviews. Also… you know I can find a kid named Lonnie Machin. The kid will want to get some anarky on the city." She put her helmet back on and left for the costume store for Scarecrow.

* * *

Location: A garden in Chinatown

October 30th 2016

0947 hours

The news went live on the tv across from her. At Paulines Diner a few minutes ago, a huge brawl against customers, waitresses, and even a cop happened, with 22 injured, and 5 dead. The perpetrator was supposedly Anarky, but nothing can be confirmed. Soon the electric billboards and speakers were hacked, and Scarecrow was on.

" **This demonstration used just five ounces of my latest toxin.**

 **Tomorrow, this will seem like child's play.**

 **Abandon your city, or you will die afraid and alone.**

 **Gotham, this is your only warning."**

Soon one of her lieutenants came through the door. "Sir, the men are all prepared for the invasion, the undergrounds report the drones are operational, we're all awaiting orders." She spoke in helmet saying, "Good. Tell the choppers from the bay to get ready once operation savior is a go. Tell the guys from Chinatown to get the jeep ready. One more thing, I need to know if my ride is ready for takeoff." The lieutenant stood stiff saying, "yes sir! On the orders and the chopper, sir." She turned on her masks light features, which closely resembles Batman's mask.

As she started to leave, the emergency broadcast started playing, telling civilians to evacuate the city and any other cities nearby to help those in need. She smiled under her mask thinking, 'Tomorrow, the Batman dies, tomorrow Bruce Wayne has his last night.'

* * *

 **GASP! How did she know who Batman is? Will she complete her mission? What is Riddler trying to do? And will I post another chapter before anything else? Tune in next time for another chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you later my fellow Gothamites.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyoo everyone. Sorry for the late update, I've busy because school just started and I've also joined some roleplaying servers on discord, but I'll tell after this chapter. Speaking of which, enjoy!**

Gotham City, New Jersey

Odyssey Tower, Founders Island

October 31st, 2016

2127 hours

Christina was on the rooftop of the upcoming building called odyssey tower, a tower/museum dedicated to superheroes from across the world. Though it would be more useful if it had the artifacts and tech shipped in, but it still all connects to underground tunnels and an abandoned mall. Plus, construction is the most obvious place to look for a lair, but then people would think it would be even more obvious, so they wouldn't look. They also say, wanna hide something, hide it in plain sight. Even with cover.

She looked down at the streets as riots across the city were occuring. The criminals tearing the city down to the bone, killing cops who tried to stop them, taking what they want, and have fun while doing so. The poor naive fools. 'Should've left with the others when we're done with you.'

What's even better is that things are going as they have planned. Batman found the penthouse and has taken Poison Ivy to the GCPD. The thing they didn't count on was the Bat having a big ass tank/car. Fortunately they came prepared with the Cobra's and the other tanks. And with her voice acting done and the bombs planted and armed across the city, their even more than ready. And all she can do now is grinning like a maniac as the city burns.

She heard her comms buzz in her phone and texting her was Deathstroke, her third in command and the best in the business. She hired him as contingency in case she failed, but her army still had a foothold in the city. He texted her that everything was prepared, and that his men at the falcone shipping yard failed. It meant that the Batman was gonna track them to ACE Chemicals. Just want they wanted. As she headed back inside to prepare herself, the speakers and screens started to get screwy and then scarecrow came on.

" _Remnants of Gotham! I have a message for you all."_

She took on her helmet on her desk and checked her pistols.

" _To the vandals who pick the flesh wounds off the streets and buildings of this city, have your fun. You are under my protection."_

In a warehouse in the industrial zone at the narrows, a man in a yellow jacket accompanied by goons, looked down at two men who apparently work for the Penguin. The man got out a baseball bat and started to swing, til one of the men said, "This means war to Two-face, you know that right?" The man with the bat said, "Screw Two-Face…. AND SCREW PENGUIN!" The man swung the bat hard at the mans head, with the sound of skulls cracking echoing throughout the warehouse.

" _To the cowards within the walls of police departments, your lives will not be spared."_

Jim Gordon drove toward ACE after he told him that Scarecrow was producing his toxin there. He had swat vehicles right behind him as well. He looked back on his phone and looked at his calls list, with the top on being his daughter. 'Please god keep my daughter safe.'

" _And to Batman….."_

Above Rowley's Car insurance, a dark figure landed on the roof with a dark suit, blue eyes, and a bat symbol on his chest. He looked ahead at the screen which Scarecrow stared gravely at the camera.

" _I have already won."_

He pressed buttons on his wrists and dived down to the streets below. As he landed he backfliped to his newly arrived Batmobile. Once in the cockpit, started the engine and headed to ACE.

" _Emptied your city with a drop of toxin and a few threatened words that's how little the safety you provided was worth."_

As Batman raced towards the plant, he saw cars blocking his way as a part of a riot, starting to help clear the way for future reference, he leaped out of the seat and pouched the nearest rioter. As the rest saw him, half of them started to run, while the rest came for a chance to beat the Bat. As he got into a fighting stance, he ran towards one of them, punching him at his ribs with a huge cry coming out of him.

" _And when the dawn comes….."_

As Christina got into her mini attack chopper, she started to take off and headed toward the plant and help continue the mission from there.

" _When you've been beaten to your last will and I turn my gaze to the world beyond…."_

As she looked down at ACE, she saw tanks being deployed and boats docking behind the plant, dozens of her troops marching throughout the plant and loading the chemicals and themselves onto the carriers. She smiled, knowing that tonight will be her first hero kill, but also the Bat's last night.

" _The Legend of the Batman will be worth_ _ **NOTHING at all!"**_

Batman looked around the street at the pile of thugs that tried their luck. He went back into the Batmobile and continued on his way over the plant. He looked to see criminals duck out of the way, while the most unfortunate got electrocuted once the car hit them. Luckily thanks to the tech, they'll be like a bouncy ball instead of snapping their backbones. Once he made his way to the entrance though, a bunch of swat and police officers were in the way, with Jim Gordon waiting for him at the scene. Of course he would make an entrance, but he just wanted to end this before its taken too far.

When he landed after ejecting, he went over to Jim and said, "Any news from inside?" Jim chuckled a bit. "Always straight to the point. As for the answer, nothing." As the walked down the bridge with the brigade of officers Jim said, "We believe there's a skeleton crew in there but the facilities all locked up. Also some boat was spotted coming up from behind the plant by one of our cameras, so we suspect Crane already has access to the entire facility, but it's unclear how much men he has in there or even if HE'S in there." Batman said, "He is. If the crew are still alive, I'll find them. They should be able to tell us what Scarecrow's up to."

Suddenly, a small helicopter came from below the bridge. "What the hell?" Gordon said as the cops watched as the copter moved toward the gate and had some… stick thing pointed toward the bridge it was above, a meter away from the group. Suddenly, a missile came out of its sides and fired at the bridge, causing it to collapse and fall. As the cops retreated to their patrol cars, Batman walked toward it and looked up at the chopper, as he made eye contact with whomever was in that seat. But for a split second, he thought he saw his reflection.

Inside the chopper however, Christina grinned and turned on the targeting systems and primed the machine guns again. She looked at the screen to see Batman again looking straight at her as if he was staring into her soul and her target locked. " _Well time to say good night to life bateroo."_ She pressed the firing mechanism only for the firing sequence to be disabled. She started to rip the controls apart until a sudden realization came to her. The only people who can disable the drones are her uncle and... " _Crane."_ As she pulled up, she opened the doors to the plant and tanks started firing, giving her time for Batman to retreat and land somewhere out of view.

She landed near a squad chopper and forcefully pulled and tugged on the seat belt until it came off. As she got out of the cockpit, she went to the back and pulled back a plate that revealed a screen that can enable the drone features. She then tapped away quickly until one of her lieutenants came up to her. He looked back and forth at her as if he was thinking about talking to her would be a good idea at the moment. She knew that her men would never ask a question unless it was truly necessary. But out of nowhere he asked, "You ok sir?"

The men around them stopped and turned to them, some were wide eyed under their visors. She thought of killing him, but seeing it could lower her mens respect and morale, she instead said, " _I'm fine lieutenant, just can't seem to take Crane seriously now."_ Her lieutenant stood straight. "I'm sure he has his reasons, sir." Suddenly Scarecrow started to call her via comms. " _Speak to the devil, I have to take this now, get your men ready, we have 5 minutes til Operation: Savior. Good luck lieutenant."_

As her lieutenant left, she pressed the side of her helmet and yelled, " _I HAD HIM IN MY SIGHTS, I COULD HAVE ENDED IT THERE!"_ And to which he replied, " _We have not broken him yet. Just wait, your time will come." "No, this has gone long enough, Batman dies tonight." "Why do you hate him so much?"_ Christina stopped to think only of the talks about those who failed and wasted resources only for pain and misery to come in the near future. " _You would never understand." "Don't worry, you will get your chance, tonight will be his last night." "I'll make sure of it."_

She turned off her comms and sat down in a chair, looking around and took off her helmet. Thoughts went through her head of frustration of both Wayne and Scarecrow. She wished that Batman would just surrender and Crane would just fall to the floor. Her thoughts were interrupted when her uncle started calling her. She put on the helmet to overhear a panic. " _..peat, Batman's through the perimeter, hes most likely searching for the hostages!" "Don't panic, just make sure the men are still at their checkpoints, and keep the radio chatter at minimum, he'll be listening."_ Before she got up, she suddenly had a struck of genius. " _You are listening, are ya Batman? Well listen to this: to all embedded units in Gotham, operation Savior has begun!"_

 **Finally, I have done it. I've been meaning to do this. Now about the roleplaying thing, I've join a rp server called City of Gotham rp. It's a discord server that allows you to play as some Batman characters and villains. And yes, we already have Batman and Joker filled, but we still have open spaces. As for school, it's complicated as usual. As of now, I'm off to work on stuff and have a good day(you were expecting the knight pun again? Well at this time here... No, I don't think I will).**


End file.
